He's All That
by JeffnTrish4eva
Summary: My WWE Version of She's All That. Trish is the most popular girl in school and makes a bet to turn Jeff Hardy into Prom King.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own the movie She's All That, or the WWE or anything else  
  
It was the first day back after Spring Break, and there was now exactly 8 weeks till graduation. Trish Stratus walked down the halls of West Coast High, saying hi to fellow students along the way. She finally reached her locker and met up with her 2 best friends Stephanie McMahon and Amy Dumas.  
  
"First day back ladies."Trish greeted her friends.  
  
"I know! Can you believe it? 8 weeks and our High School careers are over!"Stephanie said as the three girls made there way to some benches outside to meet up with the boys.  
  
"Come on, nobody even cares about Graduation right now, it's all about Prom."Amy said while applying her lip gloss.  
  
"Here comes trouble."Stephaine said motioning over to the walk way.  
  
John Cena, Shane Helms, and Shannon Moore were making there way over to the girls' bench.  
  
"Wassup Ladies! I missed you girls!"John said giving Stephaine a hug.  
  
"Uh, what do you think your doing? Hands off!"She said pushing him a way.  
  
John brushed it off, "Steph, I know you want me."  
  
"Can one of you tell me where my boyfriend is?"Trish asked  
  
The three guys nervously looked at each other.  
  
"Speaking of the Devil."Amy said as Trish's boyfriend Randy Orton walked up to the group.  
  
"Ladies, Gentlemen...I'm proud to say after a quick look around we are still the best looking people in the school. But I'm gonna be late so I'll see you beautiful people at lunch."Randy said as he began to walk away,"Oh and Trish, this isn't working for me anymore."He said pointing his finger back and forth between them.  
  
Trish, Amy, and Stephaine all looked shocked.  
  
"What?"Trish asked shaking her head  
  
"You and Me together, it's just not working. I'll talk to you at lunch. Peace Out Biatches!"Randy announced as he walked into the school, with the guys following behind.  
  
Well, if you've seen the movie She's All That you can kind of guess what I'm doing here, except it's He's All That. So review and tell me what you think so far! 


	2. Any Guy?

Disclaimer- I don't own the movie, the people, anything  
  
Later on at lunch Trish and Randy found a bench outside for Randy to do some explaining.  
  
"What the hell happened on Spring Break?"Trish asked harshly.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal."Randy said unable to look her in the eye.  
  
Trish glared at him, "Well, I havn't talked to you for a week and you come back from Florida and dump me."  
  
"Okay, fine. So, me and the boys are all chillin' down on the beach, and you know that beach challenge show?"Randy started.  
  
"Uh...no"Trish said getting fed up  
  
"Well anyways, Shannon got picked to be on it right? So he did this race shit, and won us tickets to the MTV Spring Break Pool Party."Randy explained  
  
"Does this have a point?"Trish asked  
  
"Trust me, it does. We're all there havin' a good time and this girl asks me to dance. So I'm dancing with her and I realize it's Torrie Wilson!"  
  
"Torrie Wilson? That slut from the Real World?"Trish said with a disgusted tone  
  
"She's not a slut, the producers just made it seem that way. But to get on with it, I realized I need to go to college next year with a more mature, experianced women, Torrie. You just don't fit that qualification."Randy said taking a drink from his Pepsi. "Trish, you know you're like the hottest girl in school, you can get anyone you want. I just need to keep my status up. Anyways gorgeous, the guys want me to go play some basketball with them, I'll see you later."  
  
After Randy got up and left Trish realized that everyone around had been listening in on the conversation. "Did that just happen?"She thought to herself.  
  
Trish met up with Stephanie and Amy later, she explained to them what happened.  
  
"He left you for some Real World trash?"Stephaine said in disbelief  
  
"Trish, you don't even need him. He is the biggest ego-maniac, he couldn't handle going out with you."Amy said hugging her friend  
  
Trish sighed, "You're totally right, but now I have the whole school thinking I'm heartbroken."  
  
"That's true, I heard these girls say after he did it you ran into the bathroom and threw up because he called you fat."Stephanie said as the girls walked down the stairs.  
  
"What!? That did not happen!"Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Your image is in serious trouble."Amy uttered  
  
"It's not in trouble! Randy is just another guy! Any guy could be him! Give him the right group of friends, right style, right girlfriend, and he's the one standing next to me at prom."Trish exclaimed  
  
"You sound confident."Stephaine smirked  
  
"It's true."Trish shrugged  
  
"Alright, let's do it then."Stephaine said  
  
"Do what?"Amy asked  
  
"Trish think's any guy could be Prom King, let her prove it."  
  
"Like a bet?"Trish asked smiling.  
  
"Sure."Stephaine agreed  
  
"Okay, let's do it."Trish nodded, "You pick the man."  
  
Stephaine laughed as the three girls began to walk around outside looking at each guy who passed by. "What about him?" Stephanie said pointing at a short spanish guy.  
  
Trish shook her head, "We can do better than that."  
  
The girls surveyed the area some more till Stephaine layed on eyes on the perfect contestant. "Ladies, I think we've found our future Prom King." She said pointing over to Jeff Hardy. He sat alone on bench strumming his guitar with his black fingernails.  
  
"No way! Jeff Hardy I can not handle! Weird musician, freaky hair, weird clothes!"Trish exclaimed shaking her head.  
  
"You said anyone, right Amy? She said anyone."Stephaine said  
  
Amy nodded  
  
Trish took a deep breath, "Alright, a bet's a bet."  
  
Trish slowly made her way over to Jeff. "Hey Jeff! Hows it going?"She said trying to be friendly.  
  
Jeff looked up at her, then looked around and behind him.  
  
Trish smiled uncomfortably, "Your name is Jeff right?"  
  
"Yeah."He said getting up and leaving  
  
"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later!"Trish called as he walked off. She turned back to her friends, "That was terrible!"  
  
Stephaine and Amy were in a fit of laughter. "Girl, you've got 6 weeks!"Stephaine said laughing.  
  
Hope you guys like it! I know it's pretty similar to the movie right now but I am going to change it more! Tell me what you think! 


	3. What The Hell Is Happening?

Disclaimer-I don't own the movie, the WWE superstars, anything else I might make referance to  
  
That day when Trish got home she was completly discouraged. If Jeff wouldn't even give her the time of day she had no chance to win the bet. She decided to call Amy for some advice.  
  
"What am I suppose to do? You saw how he walked away from me!"Trish said in a panic.  
  
"Doesn't he have a band or something? You should go see them play."  
  
"I wouldn't know where to go. I just can't believe he walked away from me like that! Why would he do that?"  
  
Amy sighed over the phone,"Well, it is Jeff Hardy, he's not used to hot girls talking to him. I'm pretty sure he works at the Smoothie place by school, you should go see him."  
  
"Right now? Hmm, I guess I kind of have to. Okay, I'll call you when I get back." Trish hung up the phone and threw her coat on as she walked outside towards her 2004 Black Audi. As she drove she tried to think of excuses for going there, she didn't want it to look like she was stalking him.  
  
As she walked into the Smoothie shop she saw Jeff taking an order from a few pre-teen girls. He looked up at her and shot her a confused look.  
  
"Hey, could I get a small pineapple smoothie."She asked  
  
"Yeah, thats $3.50."Jeff said  
  
Trish got out her money and handed it to him. "Do you have a break coming up?"  
  
"Yeah, in like 5 minutes."  
  
"Okay, cool. Can we talk?"Trish asked smiling  
  
Jeff just shrugged and handed her the smoothie. He had no clue what she wanted, and frankly, he wanted her to leave.  
  
Trish wasn't going to take no for an answer. She sat down at a table to wait.  
  
After about 15 minutes Jeff realized Trish wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Okay, what do you want?"He said sitting down next to her.  
  
Trish smiled uncomfortably, he was being really rude. "Well, see...I heard you have a band."  
  
"Yeah..."Jeff said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, I really wanted to see you play, a lot of people said you guys are really good."  
  
"Do you even know anything about my band?"Jeff asked  
  
"Yeah...kind of."Trish said slowly  
  
"What are we called?"  
  
"Uhm...the Jeff's?"  
  
Jeff laughed, "Nice try, it's Peroxwhy?gen."

Trish couldn't even pronounce that. "Well, I really wanted to see you play, is there a show coming up?"

Jeff was about to say no, untill his best friend Victoria sitting a table near by spoke up. "Yep! There's a show tonight at The Starlight Room, you should come."

"Great! What time?" Trish asked happily

"8:30pm"Victoria informed her.

Trish got up and said bye as she left, her plan was slowly working.

"What the hell did you do that for?"Jeff cried

"I knew YOU weren't going to do anything! The hottest girl in school is stalking you and wants to see your band play and you were just going to sit on your stupid ass and ignore her!"

"You're out of your mind."Jeff said shaking his head.

"She's interested in you!"Victoria yelled.

"She's never even looked at me before today, she's not interested. Her whole group of friends probably think I'm a huge freak."

"You are a freak. I gotta go, I'll see you tonight."Victoria said getting up to leave.

Jeff waved bye. He didn't know what the hell was happening. The most popular girl in school keeps talking to him, and his best friend thinks it's great!

" People must have had too much sun over the break."Jeff thought to himself. He couldn't even picture Trish at the show, she was the complete oposite of the type of people who go to his shows. "She's gonna hate it."  
  
Thanks for the reviews so far guys! Keep them coming!


	4. On Stage

Disclaimer- I don't own the movie, the wwe superstars, anything else  
  
Once Trish got home she immediately called Amy.  
  
"I'm going to his show tonight at The Starlight Room."Trish happily announced  
  
"Good job. What are you gonna do though? It's gonna be full of freaks!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm totally gonna stick out. Maybe if I wear all black I can blend in..."Trish said looking in her closet.  
  
"There's not much you can do about that. Are you going by yourself or what?"Amy questioned  
  
"Hmm..."Trish said biting her lip, "kind of. His friend Victoria's gonna be there."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I dunno, some weird girl. But I need to get ready so I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Alright, good luck."Amy said before hanging up.  
  
It was 7pm and Trish had about an hour to get ready. She finally decided on wearing a black halter top, with black low rise pants. She looked gorgeous, but she knew everyone there wouldn't think so. This was something completley out of her element. Trish didn't even expect to be this nervous about it.  
  
Trish got to the club that night at 8:20pm, she was so close to being late. As she walked around trying to find a place to sit she could hear lots of people whispering things like "What the hell is she doing here?" and "This isn't a Britney Spears concert!"  
  
Trish found Victoria by herself at a table near the front. "Hey, do you mind if I sit with you?"  
  
Victoria shook her head, "Have a seat."  
  
Trish's presence actually made Victoria nervous. She'd heard lots of things about the most popular girl in school, she knew that most of them were probably untrue. It wasn't everyday that one of the popular kids actually wanted to sit with her.  
  
"So...how are you?"Trish asked nervously  
  
"Pretty good, you?"Victoria answered looking at the stage  
  
"Excited!"Trish said smiling. "This is so akward"She thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah, half the school is here."Victoria said  
  
Trish looked around, she honestly didn't recognize anyone from school, maybe a few people she had classes with, but that was it.  
  
The two very different girls sat uncomfortably next to each other for another 5 minutes till Peroxwhy?gen hit the stage.  
  
Trish thought they were actually good, not what she usually listened to, but she could stand it. Jeff actually had a pretty sexy voice.  
  
After the show Jeff began to thank the crowd.  
  
"It's great to have everyone out again. To end the show, I thought we'd do something kind of different. We've got someone very well known in our audiance, and I thought she coud come up and sing something for us."Jeff announced looking at Trish  
  
Trish looked around, who was he talking about? Then it hit her, he wanted her to come up.  
  
"Come on Trish! Someone as popular as you shouldn't be shy, I've heard you sing before."Jeff called. The whole crowd was looking at her, half of them confused over the fact that Trish was there.  
  
Jeff was obviously trying to embarass her, and she wasn't about to let that happen. The beautiful blonde slowly climbed the steps to the stage and Jeff stepped aside.  
  
"So what are you going to sing for us?"  
  
Trish searched her mind for a song that these people wouldn't boo her off the stage for. She figured she'd do Girls & Boys by Good Charlotte.  
  
As she began to sing the crowd seem a little suprised, but Jeff was more suprised than anyone. Trish owned the stage and by the end of her performance the crowd had gone crazy.  
  
"You were really great!"Trish said as Jeff appeared from backstage after everyone had left.  
  
"Thanks, you were pretty good too."He said as the two walked outside  
  
"No way!, I just sang some stupid song! Be honest, everyone thought it was retarded."Trish joked  
  
"Really, you were actually pretty good, but now everyone thinks you're a poser."  
  
"That's fine."Trish said looking over at him "How long have you dyed your hair for?"  
  
"Long time."Jeff said as they got to Trish's car  
  
"Ever think of washing all the color out?"She asked  
  
"Yeah, maybe. I've been dying it so long it doesn't suprise people anymore...maybe that would."Jeff said shrugging  
  
"I think you'd look really good without all the color in it."Trish said trying to sound sexy  
  
"Are you kidding me? What the hell is happening? Yesterday I was some freak now I'm out with Trish Stratus and you're telling me how good I would look without my hair dyed! This is retarded, I'll get a ride with one of the guys!"Jeff called as he walked off.  
  
"Great..."Trish sighed  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys! I love getting them! I want more! HA HA HA HA :p 


	5. It's Only Tuesday

Disclaimer-I still don't own anything, nothing has changed....  
  
"I don't get what happened! I was talking to him about how he would look good without all that dye in his hair and all of a sudden he just leaves and says he's getting a ride with one of the guys!"Trish said, still in shock over the event.  
  
It was the next day and Trish, Amy, and Stephanie were all gathered on a table outside for lunch.  
  
"You've got some serious work to do on that guy."Stephanie said between bites of salad.  
  
Amy nodded,"She's right Trish. If you're going to make him Prom King the image make-over is necessary. Yeah sure, there's a lot of punks who probably would vote for him, but the rest of the school would totally go for Randy."  
  
"I know! I know! Maybe I can get him to go to the beach with us this weekend."Trish said while trying to think of ways to get Jeff to change his style.  
  
As the girls were discussing Project Jeff, John, Shane, and Shannon all joined them.  
  
"Ladies, you're all looking lovely as always."Shannon said taking a seat next to Amy.  
  
The girls rolled their eyes. "Shannon, none of us are going to the prom with you, stop trying!"Amy shouted  
  
"Amy, I know you'll come around."  
  
"So Trish, who are you going with now that Randy's gettin' his groove on with Torrie?"John asked  
  
"Uhm, I'll have to see. Listen guys, I gotta go do something, I'll see you later."Trish said as she got up and went back into the school.  
  
After a quick stop in the Ladies Room, Trish walked all over the school in search for Jeff. She went everywhere and he was no where to be found. She had no idea where he hanged out, or who he hung out with other than Victoria. Finally she found him, sitting with a group of a few people in a hallway.  
  
As Trish approached the group they all gave her unfriendly looks, except for Jeff.  
  
"Hey Jeff, listen, I can I talk to you for a minute?"Trish asked smiling  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure"He said standing up.  
  
As him and Trish walked outside he felt butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know what was happening to him, he didn't like her right? She didn't like him!  
  
"What happened last night? You totally flipped out!"Trish said as they received suprised glances from fellow students.  
  
Jeff laughed, "I didn't flip out"  
  
Trish raised an eyebrow at him, "Then what did you do?"  
  
"I dunno...okay...maybe I flipped a little."  
  
"That's what I thought!"Trish said laughing. "So, have you got plans this weekend?"  
  
"No, it's only tuesday."  
  
Trish gave him an unsure look.  
  
"Why?"He asked  
  
"Well, me and everybody are going down to the beach. Are you up for it?"she asked as they took a seat on a sunny bench.  
  
"Everybody who?"Jeff asked. He knew exactly who she meant. He didn't get it though, why all of a sudden was he being invited out with the popular group? He thought it was weird when Trish came to the show last night, but now this?  
  
"Oh you know...Steph, Amy, John, Shane, and Shannon. You gotta come! It'll be so much fun!"Trish said excitedly  
  
"What about Randy?"  
  
"Yeah right! There's no way he'll go, he's too busy with Torrie whats her face!"  
  
"You don't still like him, do you?"Jeff asked  
  
"Not one bit. I can't believe I even went out with such a conceited jerk!"Trish quickly realized she was losing track of what she actually had wanted to do.  
  
"So?"She said turning and facing Jeff. Trish put her perfectly manicured hand on his leg,"Are you gonna come?"  
  
Jeff looked down at her hand, "Yeah, why not?"  
  
thanks for all the reviews, there great! If you guys have any ideas, feel free to give them to me! 


	6. Changes

Disclaimer-I still don't own the movie, or the characters, or anything else  
  
Friday quickly rolled around, it was beach day. Trish picked Jeff up that afternoon and soon enough they met up with the rest of Trish's friends.  
  
"Jeff! My man! It's good to see you out on this gorgeous friday!"John greeted Jeff as him and Trish made their way over to the group.  
  
"Hey..."Jeff said uncomfortably  
  
"Dude, you gotta come help get the rest of the stuff out of Shane's truck."Shannon said motioning for Jeff to follow.  
  
Trish smiled at Jeff and nudged him to go. She was actually suprised at how nice the guys were being to Jeff, they had no idea about the bet!  
  
"It looks like someones moving on fast."John said as all the guys began to unload the truck.  
  
"For sure. Hardy, she's so into you."Shane said handing Jeff a few beach chairs.  
  
Jeff wrinkled his nose, "No way."He said quietly  
  
"Open your eyes, we all see the way she looks at you."Shannon said with the other guys nodding in agreement.  
  
The guys quickly made their way back with the stuff and Trish immediatley took a seat next to Jeff.  
  
"Are you okay?"She asked while putting on her sunglasses.  
  
"Yeah, for sure."Jeff said taking off his shirt.  
  
Trish looked down and to her suprise he had a great body. "Well..."She started "...you better get in the water!"  
  
The day at the beach had been great for everyone. Jeff had gotten along great with everyone and as they were leaving John asked him to come to his party the next night.  
  
"I dunno..."Jeff said shrugging.  
  
"You gotta come! John's partys are the best! He has an awesome house, gets a DJ, free drinks, anyone who's anyone is there!"Amy excitedly proclaimed.  
  
"Alright, sounds good. I'll be there."Jeff nodded  
  
"That's what I like to hear!"John called as he got in Shane's truck.  
  
As everyone drove away Trish turned towards Jeff.  
  
"I'm glad you're gonna come tomorrow. But before the party, do you wanna come with me to the mall?"Trish asked sweetly.  
  
This time Jeff didn't even think before answering, "Sure, I could use something to wear."  
  
The next day as Trish and Jeff strolled through the mall Trish was going to put the make-over part of her plan into action. All the stores that Jeff wanted to go into Trish convinced him to go elsewhere.  
  
The pair made their way into Club Monacco, Jeff had never even stepped foot into that store before now.  
  
"You would look so good in this."Trish said picking up a black pin-striped dress shirt.  
  
Jeff inspected the shirt for a minute, it actually was okay. He ended up buying the shirt and a bottle of Ralph Lauren cologne. The cologne purchase was a total shock to Trish, maybe this was going to be easier than she expected.  
  
Once back at Jeff's house he tried on the shirt for Trish.  
  
"You look great, do you like it?"She asked, very pleased with him.  
  
"I actually do. I look so prep, but it's good."Jeff said laughing  
  
"Oh, for sure. What are you gonna do with your hair tonight?"Trish asked running her hands through his multi-colored locks.  
  
Jeff flashed back to when Trish told him he would look good without all the color in it. "Maybe I should dye it blonde..."He said looking into her eyes  
  
"Dark blonde?"Trish said picturing him. "Oh yeah...that would be great." She said with a smile.  
  
Ooooh....next chapter...Randy and Jeff face to face! Thanx for the reviews again! :P 


	7. What A Party!

Disclaimer-I don't own anything blah blah blah  
  
"You dyed your hair blonde?"Victoria said in disbelif as she spoke to Jeff on the phone just an hour before the party.  
  
"Yeah, what's the big deal? It's not blonde like you're thinking."Jeff said while trying to button up his shirt and hold the phone under his ear.  
  
"You like her don't you?"Victoria seriously questioned  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. You like Trish don't you?"  
  
Jeff looked at himself in the mirror. "Vic, would it matter if I did? Her and that whole group aren't like we thought."  
  
"I dunno...I guess not. But come on, if I showed up at that party they would freak."  
  
"No way, they probably wouldn't even notice you."  
  
"Thanks a lot Jeff! Call me and tell me all the details!"Victoria shouted into the phone.  
  
"I will, don't worry. Talk to you later."Jeff said hanging up the phone.  
  
As Jeff took another look at himself in the mirror he realized he did like Trish. Before, he had always thought she was beautiful, but he had never actually liked her. Jeff figured it was true that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.  
  
An hour later Trish and Jeff were stepping foot into John's amazing house. It looked like something off of Cribs. Huge rooms, high ceilings, gorgeous furniture, but filled with partiers.  
  
"Hola! I'm so glad you guys came!"Shannon said walking up to the pair. "Jeff, you have got to come with me, there's these two gorgeous twins outside. I think they have boyfriends, but you gotta see them anyway! So hot!"  
  
Jeff smiled at Trish as Shannon pulled him away.  
  
"Trish honey! What is going on?! It's been a week and you and Jeff are together 24/7. I thought this was going to be torture for you not a love match!"Stephanie teased as she handed Trish a drink.  
  
"He's actually pretty cool. Looks are so deciving sometimes huh?"Trish said smiling. She almost couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "Steph, we need to call off the bet. He's a great guy, there's no need."  
  
"Come on! This was just getting fun! You even got him to dye his hair! He actually looks good!"Stephaine said laughing  
  
Trish smiled, he did look good, she couldn't believe it. Her smile quickly turned to a frown when she saw Randy and Torrie coming down the steps from upstairs.  
  
Torrie was not the classiest girl, her skirt looked like a belt, and so did her top. She quickly spotted Trish and gave her a fake smile, as her and Randy approached Trish.  
  
"Here alone I see!"Randy said with Torrie all over him.  
  
"Actually, I'm not."Trish said looking at Jeff and Shannon walking back in.  
  
"Honey, just because you brought your Prada purse doesn't mean you're here with someone!"Torrie scoffed.  
  
"Hey...do you wanna...."Jeff stopped in his sentance when he noticed who Trish was talking to.  
  
"No! She IS here with someone! Rockerboy!"Randy shouted, eyeing Jeff. "Geez Trish, you've lowered your standards a lot. I know I'm hard to replace, but replacing me with some loser who doesn't even belong here, that hurts."  
  
That remark pissed Jeff right off. "Actually, it looks like you've lowered your standards too."Jeff shot back  
  
Randy had too much of an ego, and was too drunk to let it go. One punch and he knocked Jeff to the ground.  
  
"Randy! God! Who the hell do you think you are?!"Trish screamed as she leaned down to check on Jeff.  
  
Randy stood there and laughed. "Come on Torrie, this party sucks. We're out of here."  
  
The whole incident had drawn a scene. Randy almost got in another fight with John, who was angry about the trouble he had caused.  
  
"Jeff man, I'm so sorry about that. Randy's changed, he's a total case now."John said as he and Trish sat with Jeff on John's front portch.  
  
"It's alright, I better be going though."Jeff said standing up  
  
"See you on Monday?"Trish asked  
  
"Of course."Jeff replied  
  
I hope you guys liked this one! More to come of course! Thanx for the reviews! 


	8. Steph's Comin' Out

Disclaimer-I don't own the movie, the characters, anything else I mention  
  
After the party Jeff's social status sky rocketed. Everyone suddenly knew who he was, and suddenly were friends with him. A few weeks had gone by and the nominations for Prom King and Queen had been released.  
  
"Jeff! What the hell happened?"Victoria cried as she ran up to Jeff at the front of the school.  
  
"Vic, what's up?"Jeff asked scratching his head.  
  
"You're nominated for Prom King!"Victoria said shoving the orange ballot in his face.  
  
Jeff looked at his name on the small piece of paper. "Who the hell would nominate me?"  
  
Victoria shrugged. "I dunno, but Orton's your competition."  
  
Jeff smirked. "Of course."  
  
"Can you imagine if you won? The school would be so different!"Victoria said excitedly.  
  
"After Prom, school's pretty much done. The whole King and Queen thing is pointless."Jeff said crumpling the ballot as him and Victoria entered the school.  
  
"I guess you didn't notice your girlfriend's nominated for Queen."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
  
Victoria rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever, that's why you're always with her! But anyways, I'm gonna help you win this thing. I'll go see if I can get some posters made for you."  
  
"Don't waste your time! It's fine!"Jeff protested  
  
"Shut up Hardy! You're gonna win!"Victoria said as she left for class.  
  
That day at lunch Trish, Amy, and Stephanie were gathered at their usual table discussing the nominations.  
  
"Who nominated Jeff?"Stephanie asked  
  
"John did."Amy replied  
  
"Seriously? Wow Trish, I didn't think you'd get him this far."  
  
Trish frowned. "Steph, I told you, the bets off."  
  
"A bet's a bet. It's on. Just because you like him now doesn't mean you still can't make him Prom King. He'll never know. Besides, the way things are going you'll probably win anyways!"  
  
Trish really didn't like what Stephanie said, but she knew it was true. "Well, why can't we call it off if you know your going to lose?"  
  
Stephanie stood up, "I havn't lost yet. A bet's a bet and I wanna win."  
  
As Stephanie walked away Amy turned towards Trish. "What is with her lately? She's been such a bitch!"  
  
"God, I don't even know. The end of the year is messing with people. I still can't believe Randy. Let's change the subject! Who are you going with to Prom??"  
  
Amy blushed. "John asked me to go at the party, and I said yes."  
  
"Seriously! I thought he liked Steph!"Trish said suprised  
  
"He told me she's too much of a bitch to bother with and he had always liked me!"  
  
"That's so sweet."Trish said happy for her friend.  
  
"What about you? Are you gonna go with Jeff?"  
  
Trish sighed. "I really want to, but I'm kind of scared to ask him. I've never really had to ask a guy to a prom or dance or anything big before."  
  
"You never know, he'll probably ask you."  
  
That afternoon Stephanie made her way to the Smoothie shop where Jeff worked.  
  
"Hey Jeff, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Jeff wiped his hands off and sat down at a table with Stephanie. "Yeah, it has to be quick though."  
  
"Well, I really need to tell you something. Don't talk till I'm done. Trish and I had this really stupid bet. She thought she could make you Prom King, so that's why she's been hanging around you so much. And see, I think you're a great guy and you don't deserve to get played around by her. She's only doing it to make herself feel better about Randy. The second him and Torrie split she's going to be all over him, it's so pathetic. I'm so sorry Jeff! I'm really sick of Trish and her whole 'I'm the greatest' attitude. She needs to get her priorites straight and stop playing with peoples lives. You have feelings, and she needs to realize that."  
  
Jeff let out a heavy sigh. "I should have figured. Someone like Trish doesn't talk to someone like me for nothing."  
  
Stephanie rubbed Jeff's arm. "It's okay though. You're great, everyone think's you're great except Trish" Stephanie was lying through her teeth. Everyone thought Jeff was great except her. "Listen, I gotta go. But maybe we could go to Prom together or something. I think we'd have a good time."  
  
Jeff looked at her blankly. He didn't even know what to think now. He had actually fallen for Trish, he couldn't believe that she was just faking everything. She seemed so sweet and nice, was he wrong about everything?  
  
"See you."She said as she got up and left.  
  
Awe! So he knows!! don't worry though! Anyways, thanks for the reviews again!! 


	9. Not So Lovin' It

Disclaimer-I don't own anything...blah blah blah..you know....  
  
Jeff didn't know what to think of what Stephanie had told him. He honestly thought that Trish was starting to like him. But on the other hand, it did explain why she started talking to him in the first place.  
  
It was a gorgeous friday afternoon, exactly one week till prom. Jeff still hadn't spoken to Trish, he was hurt. He had no intentions of talking to her.  
  
Jeff, John, Shannon, and Shane were all piled into John's SUV heading to McDonalds for lunch.  
  
"Dude, I still can't believe you're going with Amy. What happened to the whole 'I love Steph' thing?"Shannon asked John.  
  
"Amy's the greatest. Steph's just a bitch, it's that simple."John said turning up the car stereo.  
  
"Come on, Steph's not that bad. Trish is the real bitch."Jeff spoke with an annoyed tone.  
  
John had a puzzeled look on his face. "Trish the bitch? Dude, you're trippin'. Trish is one of the nicest people I have ever met. Anyways, I thought you guys were tight and goin' to the prom and shit."  
  
"She made a bet that she could replace Randy with me, and make me Prom King."Jeff said as him and the guys all got out of the car.  
  
"That's nothing compared to Stephaine!"Shane cried.  
  
"Jeff, I swear you're blind. Trish doesn't give a shit about Randy. Maybe at the begining it was a bet, but did you not see how she was acting with you at the party? She totally likes you."Shannon said with all the guys nodding in agreement.  
  
"But Stephaine told me that Trish still wants Randy. Come on! Wouldn't she know? They're best friends aren't they?"Jeff said trying to defend himself.  
  
The guys all placed their orders and sat down at a bright red table. The McDonalds was packed with people from school, everyone buzzing about Prom. It was obvious that a lot of the girls there would happily go with John, Shane, Shannon, or even Jeff. But they guys were all too busy with the current conversation to notice.  
  
"Listen, it may seem like Steph and Trish are all buddy buddy but Stephaine hates her. All through school Steph's been totally jealous of her. She's started so much shit about everyone. I'd bet you any money that it was Steph that Trish made the bet with."Shane said between bites of his BigMac.  
  
Jeff sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I honestly don't even know what to think guys. This is so screwed up. I wasn't even friends with you guys till Trish made the bet..."  
  
"Jeff, you're a good guy. We're glad we're friends with you. Trust us though, Steph's bad news. I don't even know why Trish and Amy still bother hanging out with her. Shit man! I don't even know why we do!"John proclaimed loudly.  
  
At that moment Shannon pulled out his phone. "Guys, I just got a text from Randy. It's 911 meet him in the parking lot at school."  
  
"Who cares? We're eating"John said frankly.  
  
"He's our friend. We gotta go."Shannon said shoving his phone back in his pocket.  
  
"Fine."John said getting up.  
  
The guys drove back to school and Jeff figured that Randy probably didn't want to see him. So he decided on going to find Victoria.  
  
"Alright Randy...what happened?"John said as he and the guys approached Randy, who was sitting in his car. He looked terrible.  
  
"She dumped me! Who the hell dumps me? She said she needed someone more mature! The stupid gold-digger is with some 40 year old now!"  
  
John, Shane, and Shannon couldn't help but smirk at Randy's mis-fortune. Ever since he had started dating Torrie he was too cool for everyone.  
  
"Randy, it'll be okay. Chicks come and go. You can find someone else to go to Prom with."Shannon said calmly.  
  
"Yeah right. All the hot chicks in school already have dates. If I'm gonna be King and I show up by myself think how bad that's going to look. I gotta get Trish to go with me."Randy decided as he got out of the car.  
  
He pushed past the guys and headed towards school in search for Trish. Deep down, Randy felt like the biggest loser. But there was no chance of him showing it. He still walked through the school with his head high, acting like he owned the place. Once Randy found Trish he pushed up the sleeves on his black Armani Exchange shirt and fixed his hair.  
  
"Hey Gorgeous, how ya doin?"Randy asked as he began to walk along side Trish.  
  
"Can I help you?"Trish said speeding up. She didn't need this now. Jeff wasn't talking to her and it was driving her insane. Everytime she tried approaching him he would just walk off. What was even worse was that she'd seen him spending a lot of time with Stephaine.  
  
"Well, it's a week till Prom right? And see, I think it's only appropriate that the King and Queen go together. Everyone knows it's gonna be us. There's no way that chump Jeff is gonna beat, and I don't even know who the chick running against you is."Randy said putting his arm around Trish as the walked.  
  
Trish gave him a disgusted look and moved his arm. "Jeff is not a 'chump'. I think he's gonna give you a run for your money. Your own friends like him better than you."  
  
"Whatever...are you going to Prom with him?  
  
"Well...no."Trish said softly.  
  
"Great! Pick you up at 8."Randy said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Trish rolled her eyes as she watched him walk off. No way in hell was she going with him. If Jeff wasn't going with her, then she decided she would go on her own.  
  
Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews again, they're all great. It's good to know you guys like my version of the movie, it's so much better isn't it? Hehehehe 


	10. What your eyes see and what they don't

Disclaimer- Don't you know already? I don't own anything  
  
The next day at school Trish wished she could just be invisible. She didn't want to see Randy, she didn't want to see Stephanie, she didn't want people nagging her about Prom and being Queen, and most of all she didn't want to see the cold looks Jeff was giving her.  
  
"You need a serious one on one with Jeff." John said as he took a seat next to Trish in Biology.  
  
"What am I suppose to say? It's obvious Stephaine told him about the whole bet thing. Other than Amy, she was the only one who knew."  
  
As John began copying the notes off the board he continued to whisper to Trish. "Yeah, Jeff told us Steph spilled everything to you, he was pretty pissed. But Trish, I know you have feelings for him. Don't let Stephanie ruin something for you again. I don't wanna see you at the Prom by yourself either."  
  
"I wish none of this happened." Trish whispered sadly.  
  
"Yeah you do. If it hadn't happened you wouldn't have even gotten to know Jeff. None of us would have. It's weird, but he's one of my really good friends now. Listen, me and the guys tried to get you back on his good side but I think Steph's said some crap to him. You better talk to him before Prom."  
  
"Do you think Steph likes him?" Trish asked  
  
John stopped writing and shook his head. "Jeff? No way. You know she's only doing it to make you jealous of her for once."  
  
After a morning that felt like a century, Trish managed to pull Stephaine aside at lunch.  
  
"What did you say to Jeff? You know I wanted to call the bet off since the party!" Trish cried  
  
"Would you relax?! He doesn't even care about the bet!" Stephaine said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Then why hasn't he talked to me?"  
  
"God Trish! Not every guy in this world is in love with you! Jeff just doesn't want to hurt your feelings! After everything that happened with you and Randy I didn't think you deserved to be shot down again. Me and him are going to the Prom and we're going to have a fantastic night. See you there sweetie!" Stephanie said as she turned and walked off.  
  
As Stephaine walked away Trish stood in the middle of the hallway dumbly, and not knowing what to do with herself.  
  
"Hey babe...you look so good today" With those words Trish felt strong arms wrapped around her waist, and a pair of warm lips on her mouth, belonging to, of course, Randy.  
  
"Excuse me!" She cried pushing him away.  
  
"Oh! I see! Savin' it till Prom night! Later babe!" Randy said winking at Trish  
  
Just minutes after those events, Jeff and Victoria were down the opposite hallway hanging up yet another "Vote for Jeff" poster.  
  
"Victoria, this is retarded. Nobody cares ok? I'm sick of doing this."  
  
"What is your problem?! Ever since you and Stephaine have been together all the time you've been acting like a complete jerk! I don't know what happened with you and Trish, but sort it out! I don't wanna put up with you're bull shit." Victoria said angrliy as she attached another piece of tape to the poster.  
  
Jeff knew he was being an ass hole. He could hardly stand Stephaine. She was so self-involved. He wanted to talk to Trish but she kept convincing him not too. Now, to top it off, he had just seen Randy and Trish kissing in the hallway.  
  
"Steph was right," Jeff thought to himself, "Trish did go back to Randy." "Vic...I'm sorry." Jeff said holding Victoria's hands while giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Don't do that to me! You know I can't resist!" Victoira said hugging him.  
  
Jeff smiled at her. "Thanks for helping me out with all this."  
  
"Tell me what's going on." She begged.  
  
Jeff thought about it for a minute. Victoria was his best friend, but for some reason he just didn't want to tell her. He felt embarrassed even though he knew he shouldn't. He was nominated for Prom King. Everyone was saying he took over Randy as the most popular guy in school. He had loads of girls asking him to the Prom, and great new friends in John, Shane, and Shannon. But despite all that he didn't want to admit it had all started because of a bet.  
  
thanks for the reviews again. Hahaha, am I trying to make Torrie weird? I dunno, I just thought it fit the character I made her. 


	11. It's coming

Disclaimer-I don't own the movie, people, any other stuff  
  
Prom night was on Saturday, only two short days away. The school was buzzing with people trying to make last minute dates and plans for after Prom parties. Trish was determined to talk to Jeff before the week was up. She finally managed to find him alone at his locker just after the bell for lunch rang.  
  
"Please talk to me. You gotta let me explain everything." Trish pleaded  
  
Jeff slammed his locker shut. "Explain what? You used me for a bet and acted like you really liked me. I don't think there's much else to explain."  
  
"Jeff! Just listen! At John's party I tried to call the bet off, but Steph wouldn't listen! You have no idea how much I like you. I guess you could say I'm crazy about you. I feel like the stupidest person for doing that to you! You have no idea how bad I feel! I'm sorry, and I guess that's all I can really do." Trish said looking down at the floor. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, that last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of Jeff.  
  
Jeff didn't know what to do. She had just poured her heart out to him. Jeff slowly tilted Trish's head up. He looked deep into her big brown eyes, about to go in for a kiss, but then he remembered the kiss he had seen between Trish and Randy. Jeff shook his head. "I can't trust you."  
  
"What?! Please Jeff..." Trish begged, "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Me either." Jeff said sadly.  
  
After school Trish met up with Amy and John to explain the conversation she had with Jeff.  
  
"Are you gonna be alright?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah...God...I don't know. I just can't believe it happened like this. I mean, I know the whole bet thing was terrible, but he said he can't trust me!"Trish said with disbelief.  
  
John hugged her as they walked to the parking lot. "Don't worry okay? I'm gonna get this sorted out for you."  
  
Friday came and Jeff sat in Genuine Formals while Stephanie stood and tried on her newly altered Prom dress. He had no clue what he was doing there. Everytime he tried to tell Stephanie that he didn't want to go to Prom with her, she would change the subject.  
  
"Do I look good or what?" Stephaine said as she gazed at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Yeah..."Jeff said dully. He thought her dress was hideous. It was a knee length, strapless, fuchsia dress, with about a million layers of crinoline underneath. "Are you going for the 50's look or something?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, can't you tell?" Stephaine said getting annoyed. "God! He's so boring!" Stephanie thought to herself. "I can't believe I'm actually going to waste my prom on him! Why do Trish and everyone like him so much?"  
  
"Are you almost done? I gotta get going soon." Jeff said looking at the time on his cell phone.  
  
"Just go now, I don't care!" Stephanie snapped.  
  
Jeff smiled happily. "Alright! I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
While this was happening, Trish and Amy we're also getting ready for Prom. The two popular girls we're spending the afternoon at the Spa.  
  
'Ring Ring'  
  
Trish looked down to see her cell phone going off. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey gorgeous! What are ya doin?"  
  
Trish rolled her eyes. "It's Randy." She mouthed to Amy. "Uhm, I'm just getting a pedicure. Why are you calling me?"  
  
Randy chuckled on the other end. "Getting beautiful for me eh? I won't complain. But anyway, I just called to tell you I'd pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow."  
  
"Uhh..." Trish began.  
  
"Oh shit! My battery is gonna die! I'll see..." Randy said as his phone died.  
  
Trish laughed.  
  
"What did he say?" Amy asked  
  
"He said he's gonna pick me up at 7:30. But I already decided that I'm going to leave at 7." Trish explained as both girls burst into laughter at the thought of Randy getting stood up.  
  
-Sorry this chapter is kind of short. Next one will be WAY better I promise...how can it not be?? It's prom! :P 


	12. On The Way

Disclaimer- Same stuff...I don't own a thing  
  
The most talked about night since Spring Break had finally arrived. Trish stood in her pale purple decorated bedroom and stared at herself in her full length mirror. Her dress was absolutley stunning. It was a black halter style dress, with green and gold sequined flower patterns on it's flowing layers. Trish took a look at the clock and realized the limo that John, had rented for everybody would be there to pick her up in 2 minutes.  
  
A few blocks away Jeff stood in the middle of Stephanie's enormous living room making small talk with her father, Vince.  
  
"It's really good to meet you. Were you knew to school this year?" Vince asked  
  
Jeff nervously put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I wasn't really friends with John and the guys till this year."  
  
Vince nodded, "I see. So, are you excited?"  
  
"Sure." Jeff shrugged.

"You're not usually the type of guy Stephaine dates, I honestly thought she was going to the Prom with John."

Jeff smirked, "Yeah right." he thought.   
  
Stephanie finally came downstairs to break the un-comfortable small talk. Her date gazed at her, she actually looked really beautiful.  
  
"Ready to go?" Jeff asked.  
  
Stephanie smiled, "More ready than you can imagine." She really couldn't wait to get to the Prom and see Trish's face.

Jeff was interested in seeing Trish too. All week John and Amy had been on his back about how Trish truly likes him a lot. He liked her too, a million more times than Stephanie, but after he saw Randy kiss her, he just didn't know what to think.  
  
Once Trish was in the limo with her friends she felt completley out of place. John was with Amy, Shane was with Dawn, and Shannon was with Stacy.  
  
"Is it wrong to be a Prom date stealer?" Trish whispered to Amy.  
  
"No way, he's rightfully yours anyways."  
  
Trish laughed, it felt that way to her too.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"John got us a room at the Hyatt tonight."  
  
Trish burst out laughing, the thought of two of her best friends on Prom was to funny to hold in.

"Shut up!" Amy laughed. She then leaned over and whispered in Trish's ear, "You know you wanna see him naked too!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Randy stood on Trish's doorstep about to ring the bell. He took a second to check his breath and look at his reflection in the side window before pushing the doorbell.  
  
After a few moments Trish's father answered the door. He gave Randy a confused looked. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Is Trish ready to go yet?" Randy asked polietly.  
  
"You're a little late. She left about 30 minutes ago."  
  
Randy's mouth dropped open. He slowly turned and walked down the steps of Trish's house and got back into his car.  
  
"Shit!" Randy shouted in frustration as he threw down the white orchid corsage he had gotten for Trish. He knew he had to go anyways, he was gonna be Prom King, how could he not show up?  
  
Hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to update, I've had exams all week so I've been busy. The chapter is short, but I really like it. I hope you guys will too! Review!


	13. Prom Night

Disclaimer- I don't own anything I talk about, unless I say I do ;)  
  
Finally Trish and everybody else in the limo reached the hall that the Prom was being held it. The Prom committee had chosen to do an ice castle theme. All the decorations were clear, and sparkling. They had ice sculptures of various shapes scattered throughout. As the popular group of friends entered the DJ was spinning 'Hey Mama' from the Black Eyed Peas, they could tell everyone was already having a blast.  
  
"Amy come dance with me!" John called over the music.  
  
Amy's face light up, "Sure! Just a sec!" The red head turned towards Trish and put her hands on her shoulders. "You find Jeff and win him back okay?!"  
  
Trish smiled and nodded, as Amy hurried on to the dance floor with John. Trish slowly surveyed the room, she couldn't see Jeff or Stephanie anywhere.  
  
"Trish! I forgive you!" Randy's voice called from behind her.  
  
Trish spun around to see Randy running down the white marble steps. Trish shook her head and let out a heavy sigh. In a way, she felt sorry for him.  
  
Randy made his way infront of his ex-girlfriend. "Wow...you look so beautiful."  
  
Trish smiled uncomfortably. "Thank you."  
  
Usher's 'Burn' began to play and Randy held his hand out to Trish. "Let's go dance." He said motioning over to the dancefloor.  
  
Trish looked at the doorway, there was no way she was about to let Jeff see her and Randy slow dancing. "Actually, I'm kind of thirsty, can you get me something to drink?" She requested sweetly.  
  
Randy smiled, "Yeah, of course! Wait here!"  
  
The beautiful blonde couldn't help but laugh at the insecure Randy, he's never been like this before. Always so confident, like he was king of the world or something.  
  
While she waited for Randy to come back with her drink, Trish tried to sort out in her mind what she could say to Jeff. More than anything she wanted him to be Prom King so they could share a dance and she could tell him exactly how she felt.  
  
"What was she thinking when she bought that? She does realize that her in that ugly dress is going to be, unfortunately, all over the yearbook."  
  
"Oh God..." Trish thought to herself. She would know Stephaine's voice from a mile away. She slowly forced herself to turn around to see Jeff and Stephanie walking down the marble staircase.  
  
Jeff's heart almost skipped a beat when he laid eyes on Trish. He was so torn between his feelings, but deep down he knew that he wasn't going to be happy without her. She was stunning, it was at that moment that Jeff understood why everyone knew since the first day of school that Trish would be Prom Queen. He couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
Trish smiled back. "Hey guys." She said approaching them.  
  
Stephanie looked suprised at Trish talking to her and Jeff. "So, are you and Randy having a good time?"  
  
"I dunno" Trish said, hopping that he wouldn't return while Jeff was there. "Jeff, do you think we could have a dance later?"  
  
Jeff nodded ignoring Stephaine's annoyed expression. "I'd like that, we need to talk."  
  
Stephaine's jealousy drove her to dragging Jeff away and making him dance with her.  
  
Later on that evening the Prom King and Queen were finally about to be announced. Shelton Benjamin, School Council President, stood in front of the room holding the small white results envelope. "Alright everybody, we finally get to know! Okay, first off, your Prom King is..." Shelton tore open the small envelope, he raised his eyebrows in suprise after reading the result. "Shock of the century...Jeff Hardy!"  
  
The room erupted in a cheer as Jeff's name was called. Stephanie reached over to give him a hug, but Victoria already excitedly had her arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Vic! I gotta go up there!" Jeff cried  
  
"That's bullshit!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Randy pulling a huge hissy fit. "I can't believe this! That loser! This is a huge mistake! All of you are going to regret this!" Randy flashed the room the finger and stomped out.  
  
"Alright, alright..." Shelton laughed in disbelief. "Talk about a sore loser! Don't come back Randy! Congrats to ya Jeff, well deserved. And now, your Prom Queen...no suprise here...Trish Stratus!"  
  
Another large cheer erupted while Trish accepted her crown. Her emotions were all over the place, she was happy, excited, nervous, and scared all at the same time.  
  
"Okay guys, it's time for your first dance as Prom King and Queen." Shelton announced.  
  
Jeff took Trish's hand and lead her onto the dance floor as Shania Twain's 'When You Kiss Me' began to play.  
  
"Can we finally talk?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"I know you're upset about the bet, but Jeff, I'm so sorry. I just want you..." Trish explained as she place her head on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"Trish, I don't even care about the bet. I'm actually happy you did it."  
  
"Then what's wrong? Why can't you trust me?"  
  
Jeff sighed. "I saw you and Randy kissing in the hall."  
  
"Oh my God...you saw that! Jeff! I didn't want him to kiss me! He just came up and did it!"  
  
"Seriously?" Jeff asked.  
  
Trish looked him in the eyes and nodded.  
  
"Thank God!" Jeff shouted happily. He then leaned in and gave Trish a kiss to remember.

After Prom, as winner of the bet, Trish got to choose Stephaine's fate.

"I dunno Steph, I think I'm gonna let you off easy. I know eating lunch by yourself for the last two weeks of school will be torture enough for you." Trish smiled sweetly at Stephanie as she waved goodbye to her.

Nothing could be better. Jeff and Trish were together, Amy and John were together, they had finally gotten Randy and Stephaine off of everyones backs, and they were graduating.  
  
-All done! I'm really glad you all liked this story so much! thanks for all the reviews and everything!


End file.
